thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
July15Updates
July 31st, 2015 *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 5 Worst Lyrics - July 2015 *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - The Wizard *Screen Crashers: Serenity *One Movie Later: Vacation (2015) *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Stung *Lucky Six Short Films: The Night Show *Ask Lovecraft: Arkham Horror - I'm a Nun *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Halloween *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 11 - Arcade Mania *Vangelus: V-Build - Bandai SpruKits Arkham City Batman (Level 2) July 30th, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Godzilla (PS4) - Angry Review *Mud2MMO: Branding in Video Games *Stuff You Like: Pride & Prejudice (2005) *DVD-R Hell: Tequila and Bonetti - Reel Life *Frothy Pint of Metal: Boisson Divine - Band Spotlight *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 9 *Rocked Reviews: Saint Asonia - Saint Asonia *Calluna: Johann Sebastian Joust *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 10 - Steven's Lion *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Destroy *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Plumbers Don't Wear Ties July 29th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Braver *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Iron Man's Coke *LLOYD: Episode 1 - I Did It All For the Dookie *Shark Movies: Shrark *Comic Book Issues: 52 #1-4 *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Supreme *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 19 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dino Crisis Parts 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: That Horror Whore Tag July 28th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Are Kids Shows Better NOW Than Ever? *Anime Abandon: Wild Cardz *Regretting the Past: Nickelback - All the Right Reasons *Sibling Rivalry: Ant-Man *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Bionicle 3 *Fright Bites: Five Nights at Freddy's *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies 5 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 9 - Tiger Millionaire *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Get Over Here July 27th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Just Imagine Stan Lee Creating the Flash *Shark Jumping: Critic Tank, a Shark Tank Review *The_Director: If Disney Princesses Were 100% Honest *Animerica: S2E10: Eden of the East Movies *Diamanda Hagan: 10 Films You Probably Haven't Heard of Panel (Brocon 2015) *Ask Lovecraft: Behind the Bookshelf July 26th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Constantine: Pros n' Cons *Hagan Reviews: Fuck *Prepack: XMRE Vegetable Taco Pasta review *The AngryJoeShow: Ant-Man - Angry Movie Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Southpaw *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Return #5 *Word Funk: Trampage *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Secret Wars - June *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Mike Tyson's Punch Up! July 25th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - My Milkshake Brings All the Cops to the Yard *Renegade Cut: Top 10 Favorite Movie Scenes *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Pixels & Trainwreck *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Pixels *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Voyager): Course: Oblivion *Specials: Making of NC - Planet of the Apes *MikeJ: Grace Tries Pickle Lettuce *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Griffon the Brush-Off *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Return #4 July 24th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera vs. Barugon *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Alice in Wonderland *Rap Critic Reviews: Music Skiteos - She Knows by Ne-Yo *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - That Horror Whore Tag *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Crawl or Die *MikeJ: Bag of Crap *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Return #3 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Episode 16: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 22-28 *Ask Lovecraft: Pluto Revisited *Vangelus: V-Build - Optimus Prime Kreon Battle Changer July 23rd, 2015 *Il Neige: 5 Reasons Batman VS Superman is Gonna Rock/Suck *The Cinema Snob: Blast-Off Girls *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Osmosis Jones *Rocked Reviews: Red Sun Rising - Polyester Zeal *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 8 *Backlog Heroes: Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 17 (Finale) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - The Adventures of Bayou Billy *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Return #2 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 6 *Artcast: Mandy Struction and Magic Joker Blood July 22nd, 2015 *Infomercialism: Phantom Saucer *Pop Quiz Hotshot: Ep. 2 - David Bowie's Codpiece *Brad Tries: The Downtown Bacon Throwdown *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies Return #1 *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Nerd Block *Ask Lovecraft: War Games *Vangelus Reviews: Mezco One:12 Collective Batman July 21st, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Osmosis Jones *Anime Abandon: Fake *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: In the Mouth of Madness *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Convergence at Gravity Falls! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 - All EX Files *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Tembo the Badass Elephant *MikeJ: Update *Longbox of the Damned: Deadpool Corps. #1-12 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Cold as Ice July 20th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Just Imagine Stan Lee Creating Wonder Woman *Lost in Adaptation: Watchmen *Gaming Wildlife: If Cartoon Network were 100% Honest... *Animerica: S2E9 - Eden of the East SUPER EPISODE! *Best For a Buck: Risk of Rain *Comic Book Issues: Ant-Man Vlog *The AngryJoeShow: Suicide Squad's Joker AMAZING Fan Theory! *Spoilers* *Ask Lovecraft: Cards *Vangelus: Vangelus at Con Bravo 2015 July 19th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Movie Based Cartoons *The AngryJoeShow: Rocket League - Angry Review *Ross's Game Dungeon: Battleforge *Infomercialism: Ultimate Scrubber *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Death of Superman Lives: What Happened? *Word Funk: Dismissive Wanking Gesture *Longbox of the Damned: Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth #1-13 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Mario vs. Shrek July 18th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Procrasturbation *Renegade Cut: It Follows *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ant-Man *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Voyager): Demon *The AngryJoeShow: Suicide Squad Reactions & Impressions! *Vangelus Reviews: TFC Toys Hercules *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - A Tale of Two Stans *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Future Echoes *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Episode 14: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 15-21 *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies 4 July 17th, 2015 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: See You Again by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth *Leftover Culture: Shenmue 2 (Sega Dreamcast) - Follow up Review *Rap Critic Reviews: Music Skiteos: Confident by Justin Bieber feat. Chance the Rapper *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Dark Nexus Arena *Ross's Game Dungeon: Follow-up Episode #1 *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Antman *You Know Who: LIVE - Boom Town *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Meanwhile, on July 17, 2015... *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies 3 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Edible Zombies July 16th, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: Kiara the Brave *The Cinema Snob: Ghosts Can't Do It *Nash: The Musical Chair - Frank Turner *Mud2MMO: Olympic Level E-Sports *Screen Shots: The Swan Princess *Rocked Reviews: Finger Eleven - Five Crooked Lines *Stuff You Like: Vlog - Bikes are best and most beautiful *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mission: Impossible III *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 7 *Longbox of the Damned: Exiles #85-86 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Test Your Might July 15th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Windows *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ant-Man *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution *Pop Quiz Hot Shot: Bat Nipples *MikeJ: Malcolm the Wiggly Worm *Ask Lovecraft: Young Adults *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 18 July 14th, 2015 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Disney Films *Anime Abandon: Tokyo Babylon *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Etro's Champions *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 8 - Serious Steven *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Apes: Prime Eight July 13th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Just Imagine Stan Lee Creating Batman *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Dreamworks Were 100% Honest *Animerica (show): Jyu-Oh-Sei, Part Two *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Trailer Talk SDCC '15 *Ask Lovecraft: Tom Waits *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 5 - Frybo July 12th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Strange Magic *The Good Hook: Letters to God *Renegade Cut: Persona *Prepack: Clif Bar Review (Every Flavor!) *Hagan Reviews: Equestria Girls *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Gallows *The AngryJoeShow: Batman v Superman Comic-Con Reaction & Impressions! *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Episode 14: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 8-14 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 4 - Together Breakfast *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Apes: Grunt Line *Battle Geek Plus (show): Nintendo Power Commercial Magazine Tribute July 11th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Number Two With Fries *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Minions *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9): Hippocratic Oath *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Gallows & Minions *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - The End *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 3 - Cheeseburger Backpack *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Apes: The Amazing Spider-Monkey *Word Funk: Blasphemous Urine Vacation July 10th, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Batman: Arkham Knight Angry Review *The Count Jackula Show: Top 10 Sexy Monster Girls *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Don Bluth's Films *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Red Scorpion *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Simpsons Ride - Deleted Stuff! *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Magic Mike XXL *Projector: Minions / Mr. Holmes *Weird Video Games: Adventure (Atari 2600) *MikeJ: Dump Cake Cook Off FINAL! *Ask Lovecraft: Mommy Dearest *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Apes: Speedball Special *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Unfinished Episode July 9th, 2015 *Stuff You Like: Star Wars: A New Hope *Il Neige: R.I.P. Nintendo *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 6 *Screen Shots: Batman: Arkham Knight *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Cradle of Filth - Hammer of the Witches *Specials: Making of NC - Jurassic World *MikeJ: Dump Cake Cook Off Round 4 *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Apes *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Fall of the Dictator July 8th, 2015 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 2 In-Game Content Comparisons (All Versions) *The Yomarz Show: Jurassic Park: The Game (Part 2) *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Disney Afternoon *Blood Splattered Cinema: Top 10 Horror MILFs *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - What to Do on a Date? *Ask Lovecraft: Criminal Genius *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies 2 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 3 *MikeJ: Dump Cake Cook Off Round 3 *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 17 *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Results July 7th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Planet of the Apes *Toons These Days: The Annoying Orange *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Magic Mike XXL *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies: Dead Days *Bennett The Sage: Fanime 2015 Q&A *MikeJ: Dump Cake Cook Off Round 2 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai - Ep. 13: J.A.K.Q. Episodes 1-7 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Main Series - The "Rap"-th of Dr. Holocaust July 6th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Just Imagine Stan Lee Creating Superman *Lost in Adaptation: The Shining *Comedism: Top 10 Inside Amy Schumer Sketches (Season One) *Renegade Cut: Bicycle Thieves *Gaming Wildlife: If Disney were 100% Honest... *Animerica (show): S2E7: Jyu-Oh-Sei - Part One *Best For a Buck: I Need a Hero - Dark Souls 2 *MikeJ: Dump Cake Cook Off Round 1 *Ask Lovecraft: Communication *Rocked Reviews: Support Rocked on Patreon! July 5th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): My Super Ex-Girlfriend *MikeJ: Chocolatey Cherry Dump Cake *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Combo Review *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies vs. Army of Darkness *The AngryJoeShow: Metal Gear Solid V - Angry Interview *Battle Geek Plus (show): Dragon Ball Z Resurrection F English Dub Premiere July 4th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Chicken Slayer Romance *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG): Ethics *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Congo *Brad Tries: Hot Dog Bites Pizza *Longbox of the Damned: Black Panther #27-30 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Batman: Arkham Knight - Game Review *Dena: Final Casting Call - Silent Ponyville July 3rd, 2015 *Rerez: Positives - Bomberman: Act Zero *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Power Rangers *Longbox of the Damned: Ultimate Fantastic Four #30-32: Frightful *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Terminator: Genisys *The Count Jackula Show: MTV's Scream *The AngryJoeShow: Terminator: Genisys Movie Review *Screen Crashers: Kill Bill *Ask Lovecraft: Conan *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Insane Clown Posse's The Marvelous Missing Link (Lost) July 2nd, 2015 *Shameful Sequels: The Uncanny Valley *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire Part 5 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Terminator: Genisys & Faith of Our Fathers *Sursum Ursa: Mushroom-Dwelling Forest Fairies Don't Need Patreon *Specials: Making of NC - Jupiter Ascending *Cheap Damage: 11 Most Useful Commons in Hearthstone *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Magic Knight Rayearth LP Part 16 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - The Adventures of Bayou Billy *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Zombies (Again) July 1st, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: The Penetrator *Shark Jumping: Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Longbox of the Damned: Ultimate Fantastic Four #21-23 *MMO Grinder: Heroes of the Storm *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 7 - Bubble Buddies *Weird Video Games: Knight on the Town (Atari 2600) *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - All-New All-Different Marvel *Ask Lovecraft: Clark Ashton Smith *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 16 Category:Updates